Fallen Angel
by shsl-pathetic
Summary: Eren is just a regular eighteen year old guy trying to make a living with his sister Mikasa. Struggling to get by, he secretly steals from houses and pawns the items off to make enough money for them to afford rent. But what will happen when he sneaks into a house, only to be caught by an aloof guy named Levi. Modern University/Demon AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Mikasa P.O.V**

She had on a dress that was a bit too big for her, it was covered in cuts and holes from being attacked earlier. Her hair drapped over her face as she huddled under a small awning of a shop just barely covering her from the rain. She sat along the brick wall, knees to her chest as she stared out blankly into the street of cars and people passing by.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there but still nobody even bothered her a glance. It was cold but she had no where else to go. What was she going to do now? Her mind flashed to images of her parents being ripped apart by rampaging demons and she shook her head trying to get rid of the horrific image. She could tell they were higher ranked, but it happened all too fast for her to see what type they were.

It was really odd for high ranked demons to loose control and go on rampages. She had been taught well by her parents as they trained her for demon hunting and was lucky enough to get away with only a few scratches. Being the only child she was blessed with the eyes of a demon hunter. Even only at the age of eight she had grown strong willed and hearted, as well as trained to fight and hunt demons of all ranks. She loved her parents very much and it made her want to cry from what had happened just earlier today.

She shook her head again, knowing it would do her no good. She was taught better than to show emotion like that. Just as she was about to get up and look for better shelter a hand appeared in front of her. She glanced up to see a short woman with a soft expression on her face, hand out-stretched towards her. Before she could react the woman spoke.

"You must be cold" She smiled warmly. "Why don't you come with me, i'll get you some dry clothes and a hot bowl of soup." Mikasa didn't move for a couple of minutes but the woman just paitently waited, hand still held out for her. She decided it would be better to go with the woman than stay here. She got up, ignoring the hand. The woman only smiled brighter and started walking away.  
"My names Carla. What's your name?" She looked over at Mikasa who was now walking beside Carla.

"Mikasa." She stated.  
"It's nice to meet you Mikasa." She greeted, continuing to walk in silence afterwards. Mikasa thought it was weird she didn't question why she was alone or that her clothes were ruined but she didn't feel too bothered. It was actually kind of nice to not be judged or pestered with meaningless questions. Soon enough they arrived at a small house. It looked old but gave off a homey feeling. They walked up the front steps and into the house.

"Eren, Grisha, I'm home!" Carla called out. Suddenly there were fast footsteps coming closer and a small child appeared.  
"Mom!" The young boy yelled, running over and grasping onto Carlas legs in delight. Carla smiled softly.  
"Eren, I have someone I'd like you to meet." She ushered the boy over towards where Mikasa had been standing. Eren looked at her closely, as if examining her and Mikasa began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"This is Mikasa. She is going to be staying with us for a little while." Carla stated. Mikasa looked up at her as if confused at what she just said. Staying with them? Suddenly Eren hugged her.  
"Hiya Mikasa! Its nice to meet you. I'm Eren." He smiled brightly showing his teeth. Then he suddenly frowned.  
"You look cold. Hmmmmm." As if thinking about something Eren looked around the room. Mikasa was about to question what he was doing when he shouted.

"Oh!" He started unravelling the red scarf that was around his neck. "Here! You can have this to stay warm!" He shone brightly. Mikasa was confused.  
"But isn't this yours?" She questioned not accepting the scarf Eren had in his hands, thrusting it in her direction.  
"Hmmm.. well it was. But now its yours! Its my gift to you!" He said, this time taking the scarf and wrapping it around Mikasas neck. She just stood there and let it happen, soaking in the kindness these people were showing her. Who knew there were people like this. She felt a spark of joy deep within her heart. She looked up at Eren and Carla and smiled.  
"Thank you." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw don't cry Mikasa!" Eren said, grabbing her hand in an effort to make her feel better. "C'mon, I'll show you around." He tugged at her hand, dragging her into the kitchen before Carla intervened.  
"Hold it Eren. You have to let Mikasa change first, she must be freezing." Eren jutted out his bottom lip in a pout.  
"Fine but then afterwards I will show her around." He stated, letting go of Mikasas hand again. Suddenly a man appeared in the doorway.

"My, who do we have here?" The man asked, looking over at Mikasa.  
"Oh, Grisha, there you are." Carla called out, walking over to hug the man. They introduced eachother and Mikasa was told that this man was Erens father.  
"Grisha dear, why don't you make some soup for everyone while I help Mikasa get dried off and changed into some clean clothes." He nodded, humming in agreement as Mikasa was led up some stairs and into another room.

Carla guided Mikasa to the edge of a large bed, sitting her down as she walked over to a small dresser and started going through the drawers. It was comfortably silent for awhile until Carla began speaking.  
"You must have had a pretty rough time." She stated, coming over to Mikasa while holding up a shirt that looked quite big before shaking her head and returning back to the dresser.  
"I know we just met, but you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Carla started again. She looked over at Mikasa, smiling brightly. This time she came up to Mikasa with a smaller looking plain dress.

"This should fit you." She chirped before handing it to Mikasa. Mikasa took the dress and unwrapped her scarf, laying in the bed. She didn't realize Carla left the room until she was walking back in with a towel in hand.  
"Here, use this to dry off as well. I'll wait outside the door and we can continue talking once you've changed." Before Mikasa could reply Carla had left, shutting the door behind her. While she got up and dried off and changed she thought about how nice this family was. She had never really had a normal family considering she came from the demon hunting tribe and even though she loved her parents more than anything, it wasn't exactly normal for her. She strangely felt at home here, like she was part of the family.

She secretly wished she could stay here forever. A knock from the door.  
"Are you done?" Carla called from the other side of the door.  
"Yes." Mikasa stated. Carla swung open the door coming back inside.  
"Oh, you look just lovely." She exclaimed. Mikasa hid her face beneath the red scarf Eren had given her.

"Thanks." She mumbled. Carla laughed softly. It was a calming sound. Sitting back on the bed, Carla also sat down. She looked at Mikasa for awhile and then her eyes brightened as if she had just gotten the best idea.  
"I've decided." She exclaimed. "If you have no where else to go, you can stay and live with us." Mikasas eyes widened slightly.  
"W-what?" She stuttered out.  
"Yes, it would be wonderful to have you as part of the family! What do you think?" She asked, smiling down at Mikasa.

Mikasa didn't say anything, but she could feel the warmth radiating from within her heart getting bigger and warmer at Carlas kind words. Carla looked worried.  
"Mikasa what's wrong why are you crying?" Mikasas hands instinctively went up to her face, finding that it was wet with tears. She felt so happy that these people had invited her into their home and accepted her so easily. She looked up and smiled at Carla, leaning in and hugging her tightly. Carla laughed again and wrapped her arms around Mikasa as well.

"Thank you." Mikasa breathed out between sobs. "Thank you so much." They hugged for a couple of seconds before a voice from downstairs could be heard.  
"Soups ready!" Grisha called. Carla looked down at Mikasa lovingly, wiping away her tears.  
"Alright, lets go eat." Mikasa smiled, following Carla back downstairs to join Eren and Grisha. They all ate and talked and laughed and Mikasa was really happy. She felt at home.

**I know I should be updating my other stories not making new ones but I think I enjoy coming up with stories more then writing them hahaha. Oops I keep getting new ideas for stories okay I'm sorry. Well anyways I hope you like this so far, only this chapter is of them being children because it was the intro. Please review :) I'll update really soon both this one and Erens problem! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren P.O.V**

Eren bit down hungrily on a peice of toast as he rushed by the kitchen table, lightly jogging into the living room to grab a textbook he had left lieing on the floor, shoving it into the backpack he was holding in his other hand.  
"So how did your interview at that fancy restaurant go?" Mikasa asked from the kitchen. She was already sitting down and eating her share of eggs and toast.

A short pause before Eren replied.  
"Uh.. not so good." He let out a small laugh, trying to brush it off. He was sure they weren't going to be calling anytime soon after that interview. He continued to search around the living room for the homework he had been working on last night.  
"Maybe if you took out all those peircings of yours it would be easier to get a job." Mikasa teased.  
"Hey, my peircings are a part of me!" Eren defended himself, unconsciously starting to bite at the back of his lip ring. He spotted his homework tucked under the couch slightly and snatched it, shoving it in his bag as well.

"Besides, I don't have that many." He argued wanting Mikasa to see that the peircings weren't the problem, even if he knew she was only teasing him.  
"I think six is quite a bit actually." She stated. Eren counted two on one ear and three on the other, his eyebrow, and the middle of his lip. He had the right side of his hip peirced as well but he didn't want to let Mikasa know that.

"Actually I have seven." He retorted after some thought and headed back into the kitchen to finish his breakfast. Mikasa looked at him more sternly as he sat down.  
"Seriously though Eren, I don't think you need another job. You already have two, why not let me get a second one?" She questioned, already finished her breakfast and sitting staring intently at Eren while he shoved food into his mouth.

He stopped to chew and swallow, glaring at her now.  
"I already told you not to even try and get another job. I can provide enough money for both of us just fine! Besides, you're only eighteen and you should enjoy life a little." He ended his sentence quickly, finishing his food as well and leaning back on his chair satisfied. "Thanks for the food" He mumbled, flashing his sister a wide grin in hopes to lighten the mood a bit. After living with Mikasa for so long, he had eventually been told about her past and how her parents had been murdered by robbers. It must have been horrifying, especially after they took her into their home and she had to go through loosing her family all over again.

It was really nice while it had lasted, but shortly after Mikasa had settled in with his family his parents ended up in a freak car accident and they both died. It was devastating for both of them but they were there for eachother when things got bad, and after awhile they got their bearings back and became closer then ever. Now they lived in a small apartment together just trying to get by day by day. But going through all that, he wanted Mikasa to enjoy life as much as she could. That's why he didn't want her to get another job.

Mikasa glared in annoyance.  
"You're eighteen too." She grumbled, getting up and grabbing both their dishes to put in the sink. Realizing she had given up on the topic for now Eren got up and stretched.  
"Lets get going, we don't want to be late for our first lecture." He smiled at Mikasa and she looked at him, smiling back and sighing in defeat.  
"Yeah." She pulled her scarf up over her mouth a bit. Eren smiled brighter, thinking how the scarf he gave Mikasa had become her prized possession. They grabbed their stuff and headed out, walking over to the University of Sina.

Mikasa and Eren had the same class in the mornings so they walked together, talking about things like how it was getting pretty cold out lately, and joking that Eren always smelled like coffee from his job at the cafe down the road. When they reached the class room they sat down together as Mikasa got her stuff out for class and Eren waved back at the brunette across the room smiling and waving frantically at him. The girl skipped over to him, leaning over the desk he sat at.  
"Hey Eren, it's pretty cold out today huh?" Sasha chirped, leaning back up off the desk and tucking some loose hairs behind her ear.

"Yeah it is yet you're as happy and upbeat as ever." He laughed. Sasha waved to Mikasa when she looked up, getting a nod in return. Another person walked into the classroom, Connie. He spotted us and walked over.  
"Hi everyone. Hey Sasha." He said smiling brightly at her. Sasha hugged him feircly.  
"Hiya!" She beamed. After talking for a bit with his two friends, class started and Connie and Sasha sprinted over to their desks together. He watched as they laughed and joked in hushed tones to eachother. When the professor began talking, he couldn't help but zone out for most of the class, since it was the morning and he felt sleepy sitting at a desk for over an hour.

He watched Mikasa focus intently on her notebook, taking extensive notes of the topic the professor was talking about. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, he wished he was as good at school as his sister was. Thankfully the lecture ended earlier than Eren had expected and he grabbed his things quickly telling Mikasa he would meet her in the cafeteria at lunch before booking it out of the room to his next class.

It was at the other end of the university so he didn't have time to dawdle. He didn't have any friends in this class so he took to sitting at the very back. Unfortunately it was another lecture but he somewhat enjoyed this class. He found psychology very interesting actually. This time zoning in on his lesson the time flew by and soon it was lunch break. Heading over to the cafeteria in the center of his school he looked around for his friends. After a few minutes of awkwardly standing there he found them and walked over to the table they were at.

Mikasa and Armin were sitting together, with a spot left for Eren beside Mikasa, as Sasha and Connie sat across from them. They had one giant tray of food they were sharing and they seemed too busy joking around with eachother to notice Eren. He didn't mind though, sitting down beside his sister and greeting both her and Armin.

"How was psychology class?" Armin questioned clearly interested.  
"Not too bad." Eren responded. Partially distracted by Mikasa shoving a tray of food his way that she had already gotten prior.  
"Oh thanks." He said absently taking the tray and beginning to eat. He looked up at Armin again.  
"How was ... er-"  
"Advanced math and sciences class." Armin interjected.  
"Yeah that." Eren finished. Armin smiled, trying not to laugh at his friend.  
"It was interesting, I'm really enjoying and understanding the class." He responded full heartedly. Eren smiled at that in response. Armin had been his friend since early childhood, and they grew up together. Even though he was the same age as Eren, he was already in his second year of university, having graduated highschool early.

He was happy for his friend being able to achieve all that he did, although he did admit between Armin and Mikasa he was a tad jealous of their grades. He wasn't doing great, his grades weren't horrible, but they weren't all that good either. He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and continued to talk to his friends for the rest of lunch. He then went to his last two classes for the day and was already heading home. Mikasa had to work after school, so he went ahead without her. Arriving at their apartment he plopped his backpack down at the door, kicking his shoes off haphazardly and trudging over to the living room couch.

He didn't have any homework today and there were no tests to study for either so he snatched his laptop off the coffee table and opened it. He quickly checked over their banking and groaned. If they didn't get some extra cash this week they wouldn't be able to pay their rent. Sighing frustratedly he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Thinking, he realized Mikasa was at work late tonight so maybe he had time to slip out of the house quickly.

It had only been a few years back when this started. They had been in desperate need of money, and Eren had resorted to stealing a few items from a higher end store and pawning them off. Ever since then he had occasionally been stealing things from shops and peoples homes to get enough money for food and rent. He had gotten pretty good at theivery and also at concealing the fact that he stole things to pay the rent from his sister.

Recalling a small home he had caught a glimpse of inside while walking passed one time, peeking in the window everything looked pretty artsy and he assumed there had to be something valuable in that house. Deciding he was going to go snatch a few items from there to pawn off he got up off the couch. It was settled.

**Hope the ending didn't sound rushed or anything. I just felt like i couldn't word it the way I wanted aha idk. Anyways hope you enjoyed and please review! Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll with this story. See you next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi P.O.V**

Levi was woken up by the harsh sunlight beaming brightly through the small cracks of his blinds onto his face. He groaned, pushing his head into the pillow more as he tried to get away from the sunlight. The attempts were futile and he groggily pushed himself up from laying on his stomach to a kneeling position. He ran his hand through his hair, brushing the dark locks out of his face and got up. He stretched his arms above his head leaning forward a tad. He spread his wings out backwards, allowing them to stretch as well.

It felt nice and he moved them in a slow flapping motion to relax the muscles from being bent inward for so long while he slept. He let his wings fall back into a resting position, bending inward again and framing his back while the ends of his feathers touched the ground. Feeling more awake he walked over to the small kitchen in his home, putting on a pot of coffee.

Absent mindedly scratching his bare stomach he trudged over to the other open area known as his living room and plopped down on the leather couch. He shivered as the cold leather touched his skin, making his wings twitch slightly. It was monday morning but he didn't feel like going to any of his classes today. It's not like it mattered, he had all of eternity to go to school. He leaned on the arm of the couch and glanced out the giant window to his left. He wondered how long it had been since he had been banished to spend his life remaining on earth.

The room was slowly being filled with the thick aroma of coffee beans, and he decided not to think about such distressing topics so early in the morning, focusing solely on getting himself a cup of the liquid that was making his home smell so wonderful. After successfully pouring himself a mug he took a seat at the large dining table that was situated in the middle of the kitchen. Quickly becoming bored of sitting around he chugged the warm liquid and got up, heading over the bathroom to take a leak and a quick shower.

After satisfying all his needs he stepped into his room, rubbing a towel over his damp hair and slipping on a pair of black sweatpants before falling back onto his bed. He was still tired and decided he would just sleep all day, stretching out on his back he pulled one wing over his body, blocking out the sunlight as he dozed back off.

***  
There was a small banging sound and some shuffling. Levi stirred from his sleep, moving his wing and glancing over at his phone by the pillow. He grabbed it and flipped it open, squinting at the screen until he could make out the time. Seven p.m. He really had slept all day, and as if to agree that he did sleep without eating something first his stomach grumbled loudly. Levi sat up about to go scrounge for food in the kitchen when he heard more shuffling noises. This time realizing it was coming from inside his house, he stood up alarmed and used his magic to keep his wings hidden.

Thankfully when he was banished and stripped of all his powers, they were kind enough to leave him with the one to conceal his wings. Perking up he tried to listen to the noises. There was still faint shuffling noises when suddenly there was a noticeably louder thump and he swore he could hear someone muttering a 'fucking hell' under their breath. Deciding whoever had intruded in his house was a complete moron he stalked over to the disturbance to find some brat trying to make off with one of his paintings. His eyes twitched in annoyance.

"And may I ask what you are doing?" He growled. The person seemed to jump about an inch off the ground as he spun around quickly, dropping the painting in a panic, letting it clatter to the ground. Levi scowled.  
"First you try to steal one of my paintings, and then you go throwing other peoples stuff on the ground. Just how fucking rude can you get." He spat. The person was obviously still pretty shocked about being caught and didn't reply. Levi decided to make things a little more amusing. He smirked, and evil glint in his eyes. He couldn't see what the person looked like because they had a ski mask on and sunglasses but he could tell from the build it was a young man around his twenties.  
"Speak up." He demanded, breaking the silence once again. The other person began nervously ranting.

"L-l-look... I'm sorry a-alright. I'll just go now a-and we can pretend nothing happened. How does t-that sound?" He was trying to wager with Levi. He sighed loudly, clearly annoyed and walked over to switch on the lights. The other man yelped at the thought that he could now clearly be seen despite the fact his face was still clearly hidden.  
"Take off that dumb mask." Levi demanded again.  
"N-no way! Why would I show you my face, you'll just call the cops and I'll get arrested!" The young man seemed to be gaining some confidence with the situation, speaking up again as Levi watched amused but still very irritated.

"Look, I have a sister to look out for okay, I can't get caught by the cops. I'm just trying to get enough cash to pay the rent."  
"Get a job." Levi stated bluntly. The other simply groaned at the words. Levi knew he probably already had one but this was somewhat entertaining.  
"I already have two." He ground out. "and with university and-" he cut himself off before he gave away a bunch of details from his life.  
"Take off that dumb mask, you look fucking ridiculous. I won't call the cops so don't get your panties in a knot" Levi said again. He wasn't going to cause this kid any trouble other than bugging him slightly from the beginning anyways.

"That paintings not worth anything since I painted it myself, and I really don't give a shit about you breaking into my house since you seemed to do it without breaking anything, congrats." He spoke monotonously. The kid seemed a little shocked but took a deep breath before deciding to take of his glasses and ski mask. Levi was a bit taken back by the peircing sea green eyes that glared at him but he didn't let himself waver. He examined the boy.

Shaggy brown hair that sat messily above his head, hanging down to cover parts of his face. A black spike in the center of his bottom lip as well as one on his eyebrow. A baggy black sweater and ripped jeans with scuffed up military boots.  
"Aren't you cold in that?" He said without realizing and looked back up at the kids eyes. He wasn't glaring anymore but he looked like he was admiring Levi. What the hell.

"Oi!" That snapped the kid out of his trance and he looked too the floor, a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks. Really, what the hell. Levi sighed for the umpteenth time that night.  
"Name."  
"Huh?" The brunette studiply replied.  
"What's your name you fucking moron." Levi spat, having just about enough of this by now. The kid looked at him finally.  
"Eren." He replied. Eren huh. Deciding he was satisfied with Erens answer he padded over to the kitchen, recalling his earlier hunger. After pulling out some leftover dinner of grilled pork and vegetables from the fridge, he popped the plate in the microwave and turned back to find the kid standing awkwardly behind him. Figuring he'd be a bit nicer for a change he asked.

"Do you want anything? Just sit down already for christ sake." Eren nodded and went to sit at the dining table. He looked down at his hands.  
"N-no thank you um..."  
"Levi" He frowned  
"Levi" The kid said back in awe as if learning his name was some great miracle. What was this kid doing, damn moron.  
"No thank you Levi." He said again, finishing his sentence this time. How had the situation turned out like this. What the hell.

**Woot woot three whole chapters in one night look at that. Thats it for tonight but I have the whole weekend free to relax so I'm gunna be sure to update a TON in the next two days to make up for my lack of updating. Hope you are liking this story so far. I love writing but sometimes i find it really hard to get across what im trying to say and the chapters seem really jumbled. I would love to hear every single opinion so please review :) See you tomorrow when i updated lots n lots!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eren P.O.V**

Slipping on some light clothes so he could maneuver around quickly he checked the time. It was 5:30, Mikasa didn't come home from work till 10 so he had plenty of time. Digging into the back of his closet he picked out a ski mask covering all of his face but his eyes and some sunglasses. He walked back over to the living room, taking his backpack and dumping the contents of it onto the couch. He slung the bag over his shoulder and slipped on his shoes, ready to go.

***  
He made it to the house he had spotted earlier in about half an hour. He looked around the front of the house, no car. Sneaking passed the side of the house and hopping the fence to the back he crouched against the wooden posts. No lights were on and it was pretty early so it was safe to assume no one was home. He took off his sunglasses and hung them on the front of his sweater so he could see better for now.

There were two large windows side by side but Eren wouldn't be able to get in that way. Looking to the far side he spotted a smaller window towards the top of the house that was slightly open, probably leading to a bathroom on the second floor. Deciding that was his way in he put his sunglasses back on and slipped his backpack onto his other shoulder so it wouldn't fall. He scaled up the side of the house, the rough bricks and drain pipe making it easier to do so. Reaching the small window, he pushed in the screen mesh in his way and it made a louder than expected bang when it snapped out of place.

Quickly sliding through the window he entered the house and set down the screen to lean against the vanity. He whipped out his phone quickly checking the time, it was now 6:30. He needed to hurry it up and he quickly opened the bathroom door and snuck into the rest of the house. He turned the corner, swiftly walking through a short hallway and down the stairs. Peeking to see if anyone was there, he walked into what looked like the living room and glanced around. It was actually pretty empty on the inside and he questioned if he chose the right house. He spotted tons of paintings decorating the walls, the ones that had seen through the window.

They were beautiful, they seemed so delicately done as they were all calm scenery or large crowds of people, but all the faces were blank and he wondered why. Thinking he could pawn these off for a good amount of cash he picked up one and went to lean it against the wall and grab another, but it slipped from one of his hands and the corner of the frame smashed into his knee.  
"Fucking hell" He hissed, quickly remembering where he was and biting his tongue. Shit. Hoping he hadn't been too loud he quickly went to put the painting down.  
"And may I ask what you are doing?" A low voice boomed out from behind Eren. He jumped and spun around, letting go of the painting by accident and cringing when it clattered to the ground thankfully not breaking.

He didn't dare look at the other person, staring intently at his feet. Panic ensued and the figure behind him said a few other things that he wasn't listening to. He had just been caught robbing a house, he had to think of something to let him get away safely. He couldn't get the cops called on him, but he needed to buy some time while he thought of a plan. He decided to act weak, like he didn't mean any harm so the person wouldn't see him as a threat.  
"Speak up." The other demanded. He started to talk in a nervous manner, and the other seemed to only sigh in annoyance. There was a bit of movement but Eren didn't want to look up yet. Suddenly the lights were flicked on and he yelped at the sudden brightness, even though he had sunglasses on.  
"Take off that dumb mask." The other spoke again. This took Eren by suprise and he blurted out.  
"N-no way! Why would I show you my face, you'll just call the cops and I'll get arrested!" Forgetting he was trying to play himself off as weak and nervous. They began bickering and Eren was really angry at this point but still looking anywhere but the person. He was confused why the person had taken to arguing with a robber in his own home.

What the hell was with this guy. This isn't a normal reaction to finding someone stealing your things.  
"Take off that dumb mask, you look fucking ridiculous. I won't call the cops so don't get your panties in a knot" the man said. An odd feeling came over Eren, one that he felt like he could trust what the man said. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his anger her took off the mask and sunglasses and finally looked at the man, glaring. His eyes were met with steely cold eyes glaring right back at him. The mans eyes looked almost like shining silver and he was suprised to see he was really short too. He seemed to be examining Eren so he did the same.

Black straight hair fell just passed his ears, one ear glistening in the light with two hoops at the top of it, and he had an undercut. He looked down realizing the man had only a pair of black sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips. Just where the sweats met his skin a small swivel of black peaked out from his hip. A tattoo? He glanced at the mans chest, he was extremely fit, muscles moving nicely as he shifted his weight.

"Oi." Eren was snapped out of his trance, realizing he had been admiring the build of another man he looked down at his feet again, a blush creeping up on his face. What the fuck was he doing.  
"Name." The man demanded  
"Huh?" Eren blurted out of his wit.  
"What's your name you fucking moron." He spat. Eren glanced up at him, the man still looking at him with such an unnerving glare.  
"Eren." he replied. The man then started walking away towards what he saw to be the kitchen.

Now they were here in the kitchen and Eren was unbelievably confused as to how things had turned out this way. The man was offering him food and Eren looked down at his hands in his lap.  
"N-no thank you um..." He didn't know the guys name.  
"Levi" He stated.  
"Levi" The name rolled off Erens tongue before he even knew he had said it. He started again.  
"No thank you Levi." Levi scowled and sat across from Eren at the table. Really, how had things become like this. It had lead to a weird situation.  
"Tch." The man clicked his tongue, leaning his head on one of his hands. "I thought it would be a little interesting to tease you, but you're pretty stupid aren't you." It wasn't a question, but Eren was just as offended when he shouted out.  
"Hey, I'm not the one who gets into an arguement with someone robbing their house and then offers them dinner!" Levi frowned and got up to the beeping of a microwave, signaling his food was done. He took the plate and sat down again, resuming his previous position as he picked at some vegetables.

"Listen kid, robber or not I could kick your ass. And you obviously wouldn't know this, but my life is pretty dull as of late and you just so happened to lend me some entertainment." He was taking a bite of the peice of meat on his plate, not really paying much attention to Eren as he spoke.  
"Don't call me kid, you don't even look much older than me." Levi shoved more meat into his mouth.  
"You're right, I'm twenty." He finished his food and pushed the plate aside to lean on the table with his elbows. "And how old might you be?" He questioned.  
"I'm eighteen." He spoke up trying not to get angry at how Levi looked down on him. Levi only raised an eyebrow at his statement and ran his fingers through his hair. He stood up.  
"Alright well, it's been fun, but get the fuck out of my house." He said in a monotone voice, walking back to the living room.

Eren followed despite his harsh words. Levi layed down on the couch, one leg dangling off the edge. He peeked at Eren again and gave a questioning look.  
"I know you heard me. Get. Out." He said a little harsher. Eren getting even more confused and angry just shook his head in defeat of understanding this situation. Deciding to listen to the other man he went to the front door and left. Walking out into the street and realizing it had gotten really cold since the last time he had been outside.

Wondering how long he had been here he checked his phone for the time, 8:30. Sighing in relief as he still had time to get home and the fact that Levi let him go even after breaking into his house he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking back. The events of tonight had been more than bewildering but he decided not to dwell on it as things had worked out anyways. Now the only problem was that he still didn't have enough rent money, and the deadline was coming up fast.

**im on a roll! :) really liking how this story is coming together in my mind and i just cant stop writing. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the reviews so far! Please remember to keep reviewing and ill see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikasa P.O.V**

It had been calm for the last few days and being late Friday night Mikasa told Eren she worked and had left home awhile ago. Mikasa didn't work tonight, in fact she was actually snooping around for information. It wasn't too dark as she headed over to a well known club. She honestly hated lieing to Eren but she had to in order to protect him. Her absolute wish was for him to live a normal human life. She would never drag him into this mess, no matter what. She and Armin had made sure to keep all this hidden from Eren.

Of course, they were both still human too but they had special gifts that let them see demons. She was raised as a demon hunter, and although her parents died when she was still quite young she had already been trained throughouly and continued to practice and study secretly. She went to school and work like anyone else, but in her free time she trained and kept an eye on the demons and a group called the Saints. The Saints were a group of extremists, almost like a cult as they worshipped the angels in heaven even though they were all human, and they could not see nor sense demons and angels.

It happened after a few crazed people claimed to see heavenly gods with large white wings or mutilated creatures with dark eyes, and a group started banding together. They eventually named themselves the Saints, and thus a platonic group of nonsensical people began this religion, praying to the heavens they weren't sure existed to keep them safe from the demons roaming hell and earth. Unfortunately, the Saints were right about demons and angels, but nobody who actually knew the truth dared to tell them that.

What was even worse was that some took this religion far too serious, and thats why Mikasa was now at this bustling club. There had been rumor that a man named Kitts was taking part in illegal matters revolving around the religion. Armin had somehow found information that if you went to club Rose and asked for a man named Mike, he had a few facts that Mikasa would like to hear. She always found it amazing how Armin could be so knowledgable and capable of digging up information no matter how difficult it was to get.

She chalked that up to his intelligence and the fact that he was the reincarnation of Solomon. Of all the people she could befriend, it was the reincarnation of the lone human that could see demons and angels, as well as summon his own familiars. Making her way through the club, ducking and sliding around people with the agility of a cat she made it to the bar in the back. She took her phone out from her back pocket and scrolled to the message Armin had sent her awhile ago. Look for a tall woman. Glasses. Brown hair. Very flamboyent.

She slipped her phone back in her pocket and glanced around to quickly find a woman of that description loudly talking to a customer and running around handing people drinks with a huge grin. She approached the bar, sitting on a vacant stool and waved the woman over. The brunette skipped over to the side of the bar.  
"What can I get ya sweetie?" She yelled over the music, leaning towards Mikasa against the counter. Mikasa pulled her scarf down away from her face.  
"I'm looking for a guy named Mike. Do you know him?" She asked. The lady smiled even bigger.  
"Oh, that kind of customer. Okie doke come with me!" She guided Mikasa inside the bar and through a side door that went behind it.

They turned again, going down a narrow hallway before they reached another door. The lady knocked in an odd rhythm and the door opened. She shoved Mikasa in to her suprise and quickly followed. It was pitch dark and the door shut loudly behind them, effectively cutting out the sounds of the club.

The lights flickered on, revealing a small room with a table and a few chairs in the center, as well as a large couch in the back corner and a small bookshelf beside it that contained barely any books at all. There was a man sitting at the table in front of her. Before she could ask the lady behind her spoke up.  
"This is Mike!" She said pointing to the man at the table as she jumped to Mikasas side, resting her other hand on her shoulder. "And my name is Hanji."  
"Mikasa." She stated plainly. Hanji smiled brightly.  
"Nice to meet you! What brings you here?" She asked, having a seat across from Mike, who was sipping on a drink, and waiting for Mikasa to follow suit. As she got closer she could sense Mike was not human and brought her gaurd up. The man seemed to notice, sniffing the air.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm." He spoke. Mikasa looked up at him.  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Mike looked at her and shrugged.  
"That's up to you." She looked at Hanji and then back to Mike.  
"I can sense you aren't human." She said bluntly. Mike raised his eyebrows and Hanji let out a excited 'oh-hoh' sound.  
"So you know demons exsist huh." Hanji said leaning towards Mikasa. "But you seem pretty human to me. A demon hunter then?" Mikasa nodded.  
"Brilliant!" Hanji beamed. "Mike here is a werewolf, that's why he is always sniffing the air." She blurted out. Mike gave her a warning glare.  
"Whoops." She said chuckling a bit. Mikasa looked over to Mike, deciding to get to the topic she originally came here for.  
"I'm here because I was told you have information regarding a man named Kitts." Mike looked like he was thinking over her statement before responding.  
"And if I did? Why are you getting involved in this anyways. It doesn't have anything to do with a demon hunter like yourself." Mikasa glared at him.  
"It is my duty to keep an eye on demons and humans involved with them as well. It is said that Kitts has formed a cult within the Saints, supposedly taking part in illegal matters." She calmly stated. "I want to know if you have any more details. It's possible he has been tainted by a demon, even worse if he's become one." Hanji chimed in.  
"I don't think he would have become a demon, it's a very rare occurrence in itself."  
"But it's still a possibility." Mikasa interjected.

She knew the chances were slim but it was still possible. There were only two ways to become a demon if you weren't born one. Sometimes when humans died, there soul becomes trapped between two worlds, earth and heaven or hell. It was rare but when that happened they would take up a state of a ghost. An uncommon being ranked 4th highest demon. They were hard to come across and usually caused a lot of mischief, Mikasa had never come across one herself though. The only other way being if a vampire turned you, but that was even more rare as vampires were scarse and ranked 1st in the demon world, the strongest and most dangerous of demons, often malicious. Keeping close to their clan they rarely turned anyone, it didn't matter to them since they could live for eternity.

"Mikasas right, it is a possibility but still highly unlikely." Mike said. Just as Mikasa was about to speak up there was odd knocking on the door again and it swung open. A short man walked in wearing a badly ironic t-shirt that said 'vampires suck' and black jeans with boots that Mikasa realized were similar to her brothers. She recognized the man as the person Hanji had been conversing with loudly at the bar earlier and looked back to Mike ignoring the interuption.  
"Unlikely or not I still have a valid reason to figure out what's going on." Mike nodded to Mikasa and greeted the man that had entered the room as he sat down at the table away from everyone else.  
"Who's this?" He glared at Mikasa. Why did he look so angry at her?  
"Leevi!" Hanji sang, waving at him. "I didn't hear you come in!" She put her hands on both of Mikasas shoulders in a friendly manner.  
"This is Mikasa, shes a demon hunter." She beamed. The man apparently named Levi raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh?" He got up and walked over to the couch. "Great, then I don't have to hide anymore. It was getting pretty tiresome anyways." Mikasa was confused untill large wings appeared at his back, one a pure white while the other stark black.

Her eyes widened slightly as he plopped down on the couch, spreading out his wings and taking out a smoke. Hanji got up and walked over, taking the smoke from him and breaking it before he had the chance to light it.  
"You shouldn't smoke Levi, you are an angel afterall." He scowled at the brunettes actions.  
"Yeah an angel fallen into darkness so let me do whatever the fuck I want and don't go breaking my smokes that I payed for myself you know." He spat out, deciding to nap instead and laying down to face the back of the couch. His wings lay against the ground and spread out taking up most of the floor.

"Don't go to sleep!" Hanji stated, starting to bicker with Levi.  
"An angel." Mikasa breathed out wide eyed. Angels were the rarest among rare of beings. Unlike demons who lived in both Hell and Earth, Angels only lived in Heaven. They never came to earth unless it was absolutely necessary, and she had never heard anything of a fallen angel before. Mike glanced at Mikasa.

"I know it's a rare sight, but how about we get back to the topic at hand." He suggested, ignoring the two in the back of the room who continued to talk back and forth now, Levi seemingly giving up at the idea of a nap considering Hanji wouldn't stop bothering him.  
Mikasa peeled her eyes away from the sight and nodded at Mike. He smiled softly.  
"I know that you want this information, but it doesn't come for free." Mikasa frowned.  
"How much do you want?" She asked. Mike looked at her sternly.

"Thats not what I meant. If I tell you what I know and word gets out or you decide to take matters into your own hands people will get angry. I know of a few Saints who would kill to keep things quiet." She nodded. She knew there were people willing to do anything, but she could hold her own. She had trained all her life for situations like this.  
"I'm not going to go snooping around their territory or anything. I'm simply investigating." She tried to reason. She glanced at a clock that hung on the wall above the couch. Shit was it that late.  
"Hold on, I just have to text my brother." She said, flipping out her phone and typing out a message to Eren.

"What you have a curfew or something?" Levi interjected, apparently listening in on the conversation despite Hanji droning on about something right next to him.  
"No." She said angrily. "Eren thinks I'm at work and I need to get home soon." She guessed that was sort of like a curfew, actually.  
"Eren?" Levi asked. She looked over at him and saw something like recognition flash in his eyes.  
"Yeah.." She said hesitantly. "He's human so he doesn't know about any of this." She put her phone back into her pocket.

"What have you met him?" There was a pause from Levi before he responded.  
"No. No I haven't." Mikasa glanced at him again. She was getting bad vibes from the short man, and he pissed her off for some reason. Levi looked at Mike, changing the subject.  
"It's pointless, you might as well just tell the damned girl what you know." Mike looked at Mikasa as she glanced at the clock for the second time.

"Look" He started. "Come back here tomorrow evening and find Hanji. We'll discuss things over then." She looked at him, then at Levi and Hanji before nodding and having Hanji escort her back to the club. Hanji said goodbye as Mikasa quickly left the club, heading home.

**Hope you enjoyed. :) I like that I get to write Mikasas P.O.V. and maybe I'll do other characters too. I lovelovelove Hanji and I want to give her a big part in this story as well. Please review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eren P.O.V**

"Eren wake up already, we're gunna be late!" Mikasa yelled at him from the living room. Eren sat up abruptly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Get up!" She called again.  
"Okay, okay." He groaned, throwing himself out of bed to quickly get ready for school. In about five minutes he was tugging down a tight black sweater over a t-shirt and running out the door to catch up to his sister. They began walking to school and he checked his phone catching a glimpse of the time. He scowled.

"Mikaaasa that was mean." She smiled at him innocently.  
"Oh, whatever could you be talking about?" She asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Eren flicked her arm, putting his phone in his bag and swinging it over his shoulder.  
"Its only 7:30! Class doesn't start till 8:10!" He whined. She looked at him amused.  
"Yeah but if I didn't do that you would never get out of bed."  
"I'd get up!" He defended. Mikasa laughed.  
"Yeah, at 2pm." Eren huffed and looked at his sister with an annoyed glance but smiled and started laughing when he saw how much fun she was having. He sighed.  
"Yeah maybe you're right." He laughed again, as they continued to joke around all the way to school.

They got there in no time and it was still pretty early until class. Mikasa had offered to go buy them coffee and breakfast to make up for tricking Eren and he agreed, telling her he'd wait inside at the front lounge area. It was getting really cold recently and he was glad to have worn a thick scarf, pulling it up to cover half his face. He jogged through the campus grounds not wanting to be in the cold any longer and made his way to the front entrance, walking inside. He sighed at the warmth that suddenly engulfed him. It was a large open space that had tables and chairs everywhere.

Windows lined the front of the school walls, letting the sunlight pour in as they jutted outwards, creating little alcoves to sit in. Spotting a table near one of the windows he walked towards it. He was looking out the windows at all the people walking around when he looked down and sitting in one of the alcoves studying intently was none other than Levi. He went to this school? What the hell since when? Eren prayed to whatever god or deity that Levi didn't look up at him.

He could only imagine how their conversation would go if he was spotted. 'Oh hey Eren, it's been awhile, last time I saw you you were just robbing my house. How are you?' Yeah that would go fucking fantastic. But luck wasn't on his side. He noticed Levi start to look up and he quickly looked down to the ground, pretending he didn't see him. He walked passed him, thinking he had gotten out of an awkward situation when he heard Levi call out.

"Oi, Eren." Eren stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Levis cold glare.  
"What you can break into my house but you don't even have the decency to acknowledge my existence?" He spat. Eren laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
"Oh hey, I uh, didn't know you went to this school." Levi scoffed.  
"Cut the bullshit." He said in a monotone voice. "When are you free?"  
Eren was taken back by his words. "Huh?"  
Levis eyes narrowed.

"You're taking me out to dinner as an apology for breaking and entering." He stated as if it was obvious  
"Oh." Eren said flatly. Levi held out his hand and Eren cast him a questioning glance.  
"Give me your phone so I can put my number in it."  
Eren hesitantly took his phone out of his bag and handed it to Levi. He guessed it was so they could get in touch later for this apparent dinner, and decided it was the least he could do since Levi had let him off the hook even after trying to rob his home. Levi started adding his contact into his phone and Eren glanced over towards the front doors, spotting Mikasa. She noticed him right away and he smiled at her as she walked over. Levi finished and handed Eren back his phone.

Mikasa gave Eren one of the cups she was holding and the bag of food.  
"There now we're even." She smiled and looked over to see who Eren was with. Her smiled dropped. Eren realized she was looking at Levi and went to introduce them.  
"Mikasa this is-"  
"Levi." She cut him off, glaring at said person.  
"Uh, yeah. Have you two met before then?" He asked, looking between the two. Mikasa didn't look too pleased to see Levi and he wondered why.

"Vaguely. I'm a friend of a friend, we've only met a few times at the university here." Levi interjected. Eren made an oh movement with his lips. Mikasa then looked at him.  
"Thats right. Anyways why don't you go sit at that table over there and eat. Otherwise the food will get cold and class starts soon." Eren nodded and said goodbye to Levi who waved lazily and took a few steps before looking back.

"You coming?" He called to Mikasa. She glanced up at him again.  
"Yeah, I just need to talk to Levi here for a quick second." She smiled at him.  
"Alright." Eren left to go sit at the table his sister had pointed to, watching as Mikasa whispered something to Levi and he just nodded and waved as she quickly came over to the table he was at.  
"Everything okay?" He asked. She nodded and sat down.  
"Yep, great."

**i was getting so distracted while writing this so it took way way longer than it should have but anywho here you go. :) enjoy and review! thanks!**


End file.
